


a normal little girl

by GwenTheTribble



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feminist Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little girl was born, and there were no great prophecies made about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a normal little girl

Once upon a time...  
A little girl was born, and there were no great prophecies made about her.

Once upon a time...  
She was not rich or poor, this child of two altogether normal merchants.

Once upon a time...  
She was christened a nice name, that didn't hold any special meaning, and no witches cursed her or fairies blessed her with special gifts.

Once upon a time...  
The normal little girl grew, and she did it like most children do. She grew to be no shocking beauty, and her only suitor was the freckled boy next door. she was of decent wit, stubborn, and she was prone to fits of anger, selfishness, and cruelty along with charity, thought fullness, and joy, the same as anybody else.

Once upon a time...  
The young woman, child of merchants, never cursed or prophesied about, never offending a witch or unknowingly offered a goddess kindness, became a great explorer because she loved to see new things. 

Once upon a time...  
A normal little girl was just herself and it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time posting anything and i'm really nervous. but i wrote this because i started thinking about how princesses always seem to be given a special gift or magic power, like they can't be the hero without it. i realize its kinda short.


End file.
